


Ex Nihilo

by ready4sin



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Bible, Blasphemy, Crucifixion, Dark, Death, God Complex, Irony, Light Yagami Crying, Revenge, Violence, but actually more talking than violence, how do I even tag this, no like really extreme blasphemy, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready4sin/pseuds/ready4sin
Summary: “L…?” Light asked, voice cracking, “What’s going on?”“Isn’t it obvious, Kira-kun? I’m going to crucify you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen, from the bottom of my heart, i am sorry.

_Out of nothing, God brought forth life. Creatio ex nihilo, out of nothing comes creation._

_Creatio ex nihilo, out of nothing but his mind, Kira's new world was brought to fruition._

Finally alone, all Light could do was throw back his head and laugh _._ After all of it, the investigation, the physical and psychological torture, the chains, and the humiliation, came the triumph. L had lost, and Light had won, and now nothing stood between him and his new world. The men on the task force were fools, even if Light _did_ have them practically eating out of the palm of his hand, he couldn’t take that risk. He thought he would feel something, some sort of grief, at their deaths, and yet...all he felt was relief.

Even his father, the man who taught him the meaning of justice, would never understand the work Light needed to do as Kira. No matter how much he had told himself in the beginning that his father would come to understand someday, he knew the moment Soichiro had held the gun to his head that there would never be a word Light could say to convince him that Kira’s world was a beautiful one. Sure, he was pretending. Sure, it was all a setup by L...but there was a terrifying honesty in his father’s eyes that day that gave Light no other choice but to believe him.

Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, and Light knew from the beginning which parts of himself he would be losing. The grief of his loss hadn’t even had the chance to sink in.

L was dead, and best of all, Light was finally beautifully and blissfully alone. He felt as though he were slowly being smothered by L-- since the moment he'd met him L had been smothering him-- and now he could breathe for the first time in months. He'd even made himself tea to celebrate— no sugar.

He breathed in the scent of the tea. It was rich, and dark, and perhaps Light had left the bag in a little too long as he’d gone into the next room to write a few more names in his precious black book, but it was how he liked it and there was no one around to tell him he was making it wrong anyway. He smiled, took a long, slow sip, and didn't realize anything was wrong at all until it was too late. He quickly sank into a deep, dreamless sleep, only having time for one final coherent thought.

_L_.

He awoke, Lord knows how many hours later, gasping and sputtering as icy water slapped him in the face. Light registered the chains binding his hands and feet immediately, and a jolt of fear went straight through his heart. He was blindfolded, sure, but he knew _exactly_ who had done it.

He didn't know how, but L was very much alive, and he had very much just dumped a bucket of ice water all over the God of the New World.

Needless to say, Light was pissed. He immediately began to test the strength of the chains that bound him, knowing he had no chance of escape yet hoping the wetness of his skin would help in his attempt to squeeze out of the cuffs regardless. It was fruitless effort.

His head was burning, and he blinked several times through the blindfold trying to clear his thoughts. L had said something. Had L said something?

“I said,” L repeated, removing the blindfold from Light’s eyes and sitting in a chair across from him, “Have you ever experienced trigeminal neuralgia? The question is merely rhetorical, however. I already know you haven’t.”

“What?” Light blinked at the brightness of the lights in the room after being blindfolded for so long.. “How are you--”

“No, no, no,” L interrupted in an almost playful tone that didn’t quite seem to fit the mood, “I said the question was rhetorical. It’s not your turn to talk, is it Light-kun?” He paused to look Light over, taking his sweet time with his next words. “Or should I call you Kira-kun?” He pulled his feet up and sat in his usual position, which resulted in a small feeling of relief in Light at the familiarity.

Light knew it would be pointless to argue with the accusation. If L was alive, he had to know the truth somehow. Light didn’t know what L planned to do with him, but he figured the smartest decision would be to just shut his mouth. He had been chained to L long enough to know when the man wanted to give a monologue.

“Your plan was smart,” He began, “You disposed of the shinigami, and theoretically me as well in one swoop. Two birds with one stone! Although…” He paused, an emotion Light couldn’t place flickering in his eye for just a split second. He thought it might be a pure rage he had never seen in the man. “I didn’t have the foresight to plan the death of Watari. I suppose you think that is my mistake, but I rather think it’s yours.”

L smiled, and Light frantically struggled once again to break out of his chains. If he could only get to his feet, he might be able to take L in a fight and at least reach the door, with Watari dead no one would even--

But no, L didn’t even seem worried about the chances that Light might escape. He knew it was impossible, and L would be a complete idiot if he didn’t have stronger security outside of just that one room. With the task force dead, the chances of anyone else knowing what L knows is very slim. _How_ was L still alive? He had seen his name written!

As if reading his thoughts, L answered his question. “I read the rules in the Death Note again and again and again. Obviously the thirteen day rule was fake, it was too convenient. The task force wouldn’t believe me. Your father certainly would not have let me get near you.  Now it seems as though you have done _me_ a favor by making sure they can’t object to what I’m about to do.”

“What--”

He was cut off again, “I wrote my own name in the Death Note, Light. Certainly a genius such as yourself should have guessed that by now? I wrote my name in the Death Note one week ago, specifying that I would live another 23 days before dying peacefully in my sleep. Rem writing my name in the Death Note did nothing to me. I am already dead.

“Now,” He continued, “Now I have nothing to lose...and you have made me very, _very_ angry. I considered making you a crown of thorns, I thought it would be a very beautiful symbol and I knew you would appreciate my religious imagery, but I didn’t want to drag this out any longer than I had to. After all, I don’t have all day.”

“L, you’re not acting like yourself.” Light spoke in a slow, soft, calming voice. It was a last ditch effort to be reasonable.

L laughed. “Really? I’m not acting like myself? Then tell me Light, who am I?”

There was a long silence as Light struggled for the answer.

L’s eyes darkened again. “That’s what I thought.”

He slowly rose from his seat and strode towards Light, who shrunk back deeper into his chair on instinct. L circled around Light’s chair a few times as Light tried to turn his head to keep his eyes fixed on the detective. L stopped and slowly turned Light’s chair around, letting it drag across the floor with painful noises.

When Light was finally turned around, he stopped breathing. Set up on the other side of the room was a long wooden cross.

He shut his eyes tight and reopened them, thinking for a second that he was imagining it. He wasn’t.

“L…?” He asked, voice cracking, “What’s going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Kira-kun? I’m going to crucify you.”

Light had seen L’s ethically dubious investigation methods before, and he’s always known that L wouldn’t shy away from physical and psychological torture, but this…? This was _monstrous._ He threw his head back and laughed, not knowing how else to react to this obviously sick joke.

“Why are you laughing?” L asked, bending down until he was eye level with his captive. “You wanted to be a messiah, didn’t you?”

Light’s laugh fell off as he looked into L’s eyes and found that the man was dead serious.

“‘Surely he took up our infirmities and carried our sorrows,” L began to quote, circling around Light again, “But he was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was upon him, and by his wounds we are healed.’”

Light immediately began struggling against the bonds again, this time harder than he had ever struggled in his entire life. He kicked and thrashed about, screaming “You _sick fuck!”_ between gasping breaths.

_If I have to break every bone in my body I will!_

L crossed his arms as Light struggled fruitlessly against the bonds, as if saying, _go ahead, I’ll wait._

When Light had finally struggled to exhaustion, he summoned all the energy he had left to scream as loud as he could in the hopes that someone, _anyone_ would hear him.

“Better save some energy, Kira-kun. You might need it on the cross. I hear it takes a lot of energy to maintain a regular breathing pattern. Then again, you might just want it to be over quickly.”

He called out for Ryuk, hoping that somehow he would decide to take mercy on him and kill him before L could go on any further, but the thought was ridiculous. If this wouldn’t entertain Ryuk and his sick sense of humor, what would?

Light finally ceased, completely worn out both mentally and physically. He refused to be resigned to his fate, but at this point he couldn’t see what else he could possibly too, and he was already too tired to fight back.

Fifteen minutes later, as the first nails were being driven into his hands, he said his first real prayer to gods he didn’t believe in during screams of agony. Considering his entire existence had been marked with blasphemy after blasphemy, perhaps this was the only fitting end for him.

For the first time in his life, Light Yagami begged for death.

When his work was done, L grabbed a white towel from the corner of the room, dipped it in water and carefully wiped the blood from his hands. Then, he left. L's lips turned upward in a small smile as he slowly made his way toward the exit, not looking back.

_Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani?_

"I look forward to seeing your resurrection, Kira-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a sunday night.


End file.
